wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dolphin (Sea)
|-|Intro= Dolphin is my sona. Please do NOT touch this page without my permission, or else I will Petrificus Totalus you and shove a blowfish up your nose. If necessary, I will use my phaser set to stun. You have been warned... *My...acquaintance, Braveheart, says he wants to help me with this profile. I mean, fine, as long as you don't get on my nerves...His text will be in italics. **Relationships are now open! If you consider me a friend and have interacted with me at least once, feel free to yeet yourself into relationships! |-|Canon= Appearance How would I describe myself? Well, obviously, I'm a SeaWing. Duh. Okay, next question! (Braveheart: Uhh...sorry about that. Miss Dolphin has been hosed down.) Anyway, I'm kind of short and a little plump (Braveheart, stop laughing! Seriously!). I have blue-green scales with little dark-green scales on my snout like freckles. My eyes are sea-green, but they can barely see anything, which is why I wear glasses. Personality Okay, I'll admit that I'm not perfect. Far from it. Negative traits include impulsivity, slow processing, and being antisocial. Positive traits? (Braveheart, what?) (Braveheart: She's funny, perky, and bounces a lot. She's also really snarky and sarcastic--kinda ''snarkastic--) "Snarky and sarcastic"? Hm, well, yeah, I suppose I am. ''Snarkastic. Huh. Dragons say I'm also really thoughtful and kind, and smart too, although I'm not so sure about that. Don't know where dragons get the idea that I'm smart... (Braveheart: You are, kind of!) Relationships (I'll add you if I think we're friends!) (Braveheart: Start with me, start with me!) No. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nightwatcher She and I are very much alike. I mean, aside from the rather obvious fact that we're from different tribes, of course. We're both introverts, we wear glasses, and we're totally scrollworms! Now, both of us being introverts, we're not really keen on reaching out to one another, but I for one would really like to get to know Night better! Gemma text Misty text Sab Hmm, Saburra. I've seen the bejeweled SandWing around, and even though we don't know each other very well yet, I kinda want to be friends with her? As of right now, her opinion of me is rather neutral, but I for one would really like to get to know her better. Granite text Arietta text Braveheart Um. What do I say about Braveheart? (Braveheart: Wait, which one of me? Like, Cactus Braveheart? Or Undead Braveheart? Or--'') Stop it. Just you. We've gone over this, Joey Bravey. Welp, as I'm an only dragonet, I've learnt to adopt "surrogate" siblings over the years--and perhaps the one I'm closest to right now is Braveheart. I've known the NightWing for a little more than 3 years now, and even though we have a tendency to bicker over silly things, deep down, I know we're friends. Or, as the Vulcans say, ''t'hy'la. (Braveheart: Ooh, ooh! Space Alien Braveheart!) Grow up, t'hy'la. WIP |-|Modern= Appearance Okay so pretty much the same as in canon, except for being anthropomorphic. I keep my hair short, wear big glasses, and am rarely seen without my favourite red flannel shirt and combat boots. I mean, that's basically it. I don't paint my claws or wear jewellery (except for the bracelet my little cousin made for me), and I don't really do makeup either. Quotes I've said a lot of these things in real life, as Bravey can attest to :3 (Braveheart: You called me a baby kangaroo.) Well? You are! (long story, folks...) "Do you know where the uh, the uh, the uh, uh uh...''thing...is?"'' "Pi-ka." "What is your major malfunction?" (to a 2-year-old) "I don't care what your Constitutional rights are, mister; you're not leaving this room!" "For the millionth time, YOU ARE NOT A CLONE!" (quoting Chekov from Star Trek) "I'll live, but I won't enjoy it." (again quoting Chekov from Star Trek) "I can do zat!!!!!" "No throwing water buffaloes in the house, please!" "Hey squid-brain, my eyes are up here!" Trivia *Proud Christian! *Is a 1st degree black belt in taekwondo *Has 3 cats **Has had a total of 7 cats throughout her life *Wants a snake/ferret/lizard someday (can't decide which though) *A real grammar nazi (Heil Apostrophe!) *Was homeschooled *A real tomgirl *Could probably speak in nothing but Star Trek/WoF quotes for the rest of her life *Can't for the life of her figure out how to whistle *Has ADHD and Asperger's Syndrome *Fictional crushes include (but are not limited to): Izuku Midoriya from BNHA, Neville Longbottom from HP, Peter Parker/Spiderman from MCU, both Gold and Silver from PokéSpe, and Ensign Pavel Chekov from Star Trek TOS. |-|Gallery= Dolphin aesthetic.jpg|Aesthetic by Wolves. Thanks; miss you! my gorl.jpg|A Jada I made of her. dja_2.2.png|Dolphin's appearance in the canon universe. A Joy Ang ref coloured by me. Mah_gorl.png|A Flight Rising of her. |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (SeaWingsareValid) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student)